


[喵阿尔]玫瑰，玫瑰

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 一个恋人节的小故事，是微博上面的点梗。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[喵阿尔]玫瑰，玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 反正就，很古早风味的人设，很OOC，是个现代设定，喵新搬来双子家隔壁。

“我说你……”

阿莉塞说出这句话的时候，阿尔菲诺正在专注地给面前的蛋糕裱花。蛋糕不大，外面裹满了厚厚的巧克力，坚果碎错落地铺洒在上面，阿尔菲诺两只手小心翼翼地捧着裱花袋，在一朵朵奶油玫瑰于蛋糕上绽放的间隙瞥了阿莉塞一眼：

“我什么？”

阿莉塞远远地倚在橱柜旁，她抱着双臂，耳机线松散地绕着脖颈垂下来，宽大的夹克外套几乎遮住百褶裙的下摆，好像一个逃课回来的叛逆少女，与整间厨房里温暖柔和的气息产生了一种非常奇妙的反差。

她从外套口袋里摸出一条口香糖含在嘴里，没嚼两下就吹出一个泡泡。泡泡越来越大，很快那层膜便薄如蝉翼，“啵”的一声破了，阿莉塞才说：

“你这个时候做蛋糕，不会是要送人吧？”

“这个时候”指的是恋人节。眼下街道上到处装饰着颜色鲜亮可爱的心形气球，阿泽玛玫瑰的售价每天都在飙升，各式巧克力供不应求，牵着手约会的情侣们更是拐一个弯就能碰见至少三对。春天就要到了，的确没有什么时候比现在更加适合恋爱了。

阿尔菲诺拿着裱花袋的手应声一抖。他一边补救这朵过于巨大的奶油玫瑰，一边口气平静地说：

“以前没见你穿过这件外套。”

阿莉塞好像是有点恼火，脸不知不觉就红了：“我是什么事情都需要向你报备的幼儿园小孩吗？”

阿尔菲诺说：“真巧，我觉得我也不是。”他终于把多挤出来的奶油修改成了一朵花骨朵，大约是意识到了自己之前的语气并算好，又说，“不过，这个蛋糕我的确是打算送人，至于能不能送出去……我也不知道。”

阿莉塞说：“送谁？”她在这瞬间忽然福至心灵：“……隔壁新搬来的那个白毛？”

阿尔菲诺的手就跟着又一抖。这次他总算有了经验，在这朵奶油玫瑰走形之前就稳住了手腕，好歹没让这朵花也跟着一起毁掉：“……阿莉塞。”

阿莉塞：“我说中了是不是？你这是什么眼光，那个白毛——叫什么来着，他脾气好差的！我之前看见他拒绝别的女生，把那女孩子都给说哭——”

阿尔菲诺：“埃斯蒂尼安。”

阿莉塞：“啊？”

阿尔菲诺：“就你说的白毛，他叫埃斯蒂尼安。”

阿莉塞：“……啊。”她一时间不知道自己还能说什么，只好看看阿尔菲诺面前那个虽然用尽全力却依然称不上好看的巧克力蛋糕，再看看阿尔菲诺：“那你一会可别也哭着回来啊。”

手指敲响埃斯蒂尼安房门的时候，阿尔菲诺的心里不是不忐忑的。

阿莉塞说得没错，这个新搬来的人脾气的确算不上好。倒不是说他很冷漠，他似乎只是做惯了独行侠，什么事情好像都没办法吸引他的注意力，也没人知道他在想些什么。

阿尔菲诺想，可是也是这个人，曾经在夜晚遇到的时候护送他回家。他还记得当时埃斯蒂尼安的车把上还挂着便利店的袋子，他往里看了一眼，发现是两罐啤酒和一盒烟。

当时他好像顺口说了句喝太多酒不好，而埃斯蒂尼安只是“嗯”了一声。他的关心不知道算不算逾矩，但既然埃斯蒂尼安没有表现出来反感，他便继续道：“抽烟也很不好。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有再说话。

面前的房门“吱呀”一声被人从内拉开，打断了阿尔菲诺的回忆。他自己都没料到竟然真的把房门敲开了，整个人都跟着一激灵，捧在身前的礼盒缎带也跟着晃了两晃。

埃斯蒂尼安穿着睡衣，他个子高，身材也很好，就是穿块破布也有种在走T台的气势，阿尔菲诺有些手足无措地站在他对面，眼睛都不知道该放在哪里：

“埃、埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”

埃斯蒂尼安收回握着门把手的手，开始慢条斯理地拆另一只手里的口香糖包装纸。阿尔菲诺半张着嘴看他，他将口香糖咬在嘴里，对上阿尔菲诺的目光，就又从睡衣口袋里拿出一条新的糖：

“……你要吗？”

阿尔菲诺连连摇头：“我以前不知道你喜欢吃这个。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“是我师弟买的，我要了点过来打发时间。”见阿尔菲诺似懂非懂，他又说，“我戒了。”

阿尔菲诺：“……什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安慢慢抚平手里口香糖的包装纸：“烟，我戒了。”他对折一下手里的纸片，“还有酒。”他的视线慢慢向下，停在阿尔菲诺手中系着礼盒的缎带：“你今天是来送东西吗？”

好像从门被拉开的瞬间，对话的节奏就一直被他把控着，阿尔菲诺预想过很多种埃斯蒂尼安的反应，但是怎么也想不到这样一个本来还算浪漫的环节被埃斯蒂尼安弄得仿佛是在柜台结账。他尴尬道：“我也不知道你会不会喜欢……”

埃斯蒂尼安很慢地笑了一下：“小少爷。”他说，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

阿尔菲诺低着头，老老实实道：“是恋人节。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“你可得考虑清楚了。”

不知道是从哪里来了一股勇气，阿尔菲诺猛地抬起了头。他看着埃斯蒂尼安的双眼，尽量让自己的声音听起来没有那么抖：

“我、我见过你拒绝别的人！但是，但是我还是想来试试，这是我第一次做巧克力蛋糕，埃斯蒂尼安阁下，我真的很仰慕你，我——”

“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

埃斯蒂尼安的话音刚落，阿尔菲诺的眼角便失落地垂了下去。他不自觉地揉搓着礼盒上的缎带，还不知道该说些什么，忽然又听到埃斯蒂尼安说：

“但是，如果是你做的，我会努力把它吃完的。”

有足足五秒，阿尔菲诺都没听明白埃斯蒂尼安的意思。他所有引以为傲的聪慧都在这个瞬间远离了他，他只能呆呆地站在原地，看着埃斯蒂尼安手指灵巧地上下翻动，将指间的口香糖包装纸折成了一朵小小的纸玫瑰。

下一瞬，埃斯蒂尼安俯下身，把这朵纸玫瑰别在了他的领口：

“恋人节快乐。”阿尔菲诺听见他说。

-fin-


End file.
